


nothing to be shy about

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Military Uniforms, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is just trying to get dressed, and Tony is being Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to be shy about

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink bingo square "uniforms/military kink"

“Are you sure you don’t need any help there?” Tony asks, for the third time in five minutes.

Steve’s reflection looks up at him with a small grin. “I think I’ll manage. I’ve done up my own tie before.”

“Well, it’s been a few years. You might be… y’know. Out of practice.”

“That would be a perfectly good reason to _let me_ do my own tie up,” Steve replies patiently. “So that I get back _into_ practice.”

Tony makes a quiet growl of frustration from where he is, leaning against the wall of Steve’s room. He folds his arms across his chest and tells himself to just stop looking, but he can’t. There’s something about the elegance of Steve’s military jacket that draws his eye, the dull khaki brightened by the medals on his lapel. Tony has a healthy appreciation for anyone in uniform, but this is just ridiculous. _Steve_ is ridiculous.

“And why am I ridiculous?” Steve asks

Tony folds his arms, clearing his throat when he realises he’s been muttering under his breath. “Are you asking because you don’t actually know, or are you just screwing with me? Because you’re meant to be a good role model, you know. I’m pretty sure that means you’re not allowed to screw around with people.”

“What, and let you have all the fun?” Steve turns around, which is when Tony notices he’s been pulling his tie undone again. “Go ahead. If it really makes you that happy.”

“It does,” Tony replies, crossing the room and taking hold of Steve’s tie.

“Agent Hill warned me not to let you get away with doing whatever you want,” Steve murmurs, watching Tony with a small smile.

“Well. I’m sure she’s given you lots of warnings about me.”

“And I’m pretty sure that we’ve passed that point a long time ago already.”

When Tony is done with the tie, Steve steps back and spreads his arms out. “So. What do you think?”

Tony tilts his head to the side. “Do you want the honest version, or the G-rated version?”

Steve raises an eyebrow. “I asked _you_. Which one do you think I’m after?”

Laughing, Tony steps closer, resting his hands on Steve’s hips. “You’re learning.”

“You’re a little predictable with things like these.” He leans forward to press a light kiss to Tony’s lips. “You were saying…?”

Tony sucks in a deep breath and lets his gaze roam over Steve. “You _have_ to know how good you look in that uniform. You look… _fuck_ , did I ever tell you how I’d go through my dad’s things just to find the old videos of you from the war? I’d watch you give commands and you’d look so confident and so damn _sure_ of yourself. Then you’d remember the camera and you’d look so damn shy and that got me every single time. I used to wish I could go back in time just so I could make you realise just how amazing you were, and how you had absolutely nothing to be shy about. We’re going to go to this ridiculous ceremony, you’ll do your speech, and we’ll socialise for as long as we have to, and then I’m dragging you home and undressing you piece by piece, and make sure you know _just_ how delicious you are.”

Steve’s eyes are dark with lust, and he quickly glances at the time before looking back at Tony. “Well I _did_ make us get ready an hour before we had to leave. And if you really want to, you can take it all off and then put it back on me when we’re done.”

“ _Yes_.” Tony starts pushing Steve towards the bed. “Right now. Let’s go.”

When they’re late to the ceremony, everyone blames Tony for it. He lets them. It doesn’t really matter that nobody else knows that it was actually Steve who pinned Tony to the bed, sucking on Tony’s cock until he was hard enough for round two. And nobody needs to know that Steve’s wearing his spare uniform shirt, because Tony ruined the first. 

It’s not often that Tony actively _wants_ to keep his sex life private, but with the way Steve keeps sneaking heated looks at him, he decides that this time, it’s worth it.


End file.
